The azeotrope-like compositions of the present invention are part of a continued search for the next generation of low global warming potential materials. Such materials must have low environmental impact, as measured by ultra-low global warming potential and near zero ozone depletion potential.
The azeotrope-like compositions of the present invention may be used in a wide variety of applications such as blowing agents, refrigerants, heating agents, power cycle agents, cleaning agents, aerosol propellants, sterilization agents, lubricants, flavor and fragrance extractants, flammability reducing agents, and flame suppression agents, to name a few preferred uses.